


The Picture

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Luke and Leia discover an old picture in an archive.





	The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture & the tags in a tumblr post](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/184060626714/comebackali-theres-something-about-this-pic) by [@jynerso](http://jynerso.tumblr.com/post/98392566749), [@comebackali](http://comebackali.tumblr.com/post/98914464986/theres-something-about-this-pic-that-makes-it), and [@bedlamsbard](http://bedlamsbard.tumblr.com).

Luke and Leia looked at the archive photograph, studying the girl dressed in red. 

“Do you think she’s a princess?” Luke asked softly, intrigued by her ornate clothing.

“Perhaps. Or maybe a queen?” Leia replied, matching Luke’s quiet tone, she found herself in awe of the girl, but she couldn’t quite place why. 

“But she’s so young?” 

“Yes, but some societies do have them. It’s not very common though.”

“I can’t imagine having that much responsibility at such a young age.”

They studied the photo in silence, both wondering about this young queen and what her life was like. The photo was a fleeting moment in time, it was possible she wasn’t even aware it had been taken, but the twins felt it captured something important. There was a feeling of anticipation, of uncertainty, of sadness in the picture. They couldn’t help but notice her expression - so serious and determined for someone so young. What was her story? What was she about to face? 

“Luke. Leia.” A gentle voice spoke from out of nowhere. They felt the calm presence and knew it was Ben, _Obi-Wan._ “This is your mother, Padme.”

“Oh.” They both breathed in unison, overwhelmed by sudden, powerful joy. _Their mother, Padme._ So this was her. Luke and Leia peered closer, wanting to discover every tiny detail of the blurry image. 

They had questions, so many questions, but for now they just wanted to enjoy the moment they had both dreamed about but never thought would happen - finally seeing their mother. 

Their hearts ached for the child she had been, for the woman she would become, and for the mother they would never know. It was incredibly bittersweet to see her image, painful but wonderful. 

Luke and Leia huddled over the photograph, each holding a corner, studying this simple but priceless treasure, with Obi-Wan a quiet presence in the background, watching over them as he had all those years ago at their birth. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
